


Gay Uncles

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has two gay uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Uncles

Claire vaguely remembers that when she was young, she had a British uncle. His name was Claude and he called her Claire-bear. He was her father’s partner and the first one to bring her bears from their trips around the world. When she was seven, Claude left and her dad stopped talking about him. In fact, her dad never spoke about him ever again. So neither did Claire. After all, it might make her daddy upset. In the months and years that followed, her memories faded and grew foggy.

Eight years later, Claire meets her uncle again. He’s still her uncle, but part of her other family now. He’s scruffy, with a beard and tattered clothes. He doesn’t fit with the Petrellis and all their polished elegance. Nathan, her father, barely tolerates him. Her grandmother watches him with familiarity and wariness. Peter, her new uncle, watches her old uncle with a look in his eye that Claire doesn’t quite understand. Claude looks at Peter with the same expression on his face.

It isn’t until Claude pulls Peter aside at a family dinner that Claire understands. Claude grabs Peter’s arms and pulls him out into a hallway. Neither of them sees her standing on the stairs.

“I’m outta here, Pete,” the invisible man growls.

Peter looks confused. “What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“This is your family, poodle; not mine. They don’t like me and they don’t want me here.”

“What are you talking about? Nathan—“

“Nathan thinks I’ve corrupted ya. Yer ma knows I have.” Claude scowls.

Peter reaches out and gently wraps a hand around the invisible man’s arm. “That doesn’t matter, Claude. You’re important to me; you’re a part of my family whether they like it or not.”

Claude just folds his arms across his chest and leans against the wall. A smile slowly blooms across Peter’s face. “But _you_ care. You want my family to like you.”

“I don’t bloody well care what—“ Peter suddenly laughs and leans in and kisses the other man. Claire quickly covers her mouth to stifle her startled gasp. Claude pulls back and touches Peter’s cheek, a strangely gentle gesture for the hardened man Claude has become. Claire pads silently back up the stairs, figuring her uncles deserve their privacy.

She understands now.

And she can’t wait to tell Zach about her gay uncles.


End file.
